the legend of spyro: The prophecy of the ancients
by terix the omega
Summary: my first spyro story about the prophecy of an ancient dragon rising again will spyro and cynder plus their kids beable to stop them. rated K for really graphic lemons and blood and gore


chapter 1 the new era

Its a bright and sunny day. In the city of War Fang there is peace and prosperity every where as Spyro and Cynder starts walking through the town square after a whole year of repair after the events of the dark master Malefor and the destroyer as the couple reaches the temple in the middle of town to check in with the remaining guardians Terrador Volteer and Cyril. "I wonder how the guardians are doing my sexy dragoness.?" asked Spyro nuzzling Cynder as they reach the gates two guards block their way as they are cheetah warriors like Hunter who steps up. "Let them pass they are good friends." said Hunter as the guards saluted him and moved aside as the doors open for Spyro and Cynder as they walk inside to see a bunch of little dragons training with their elements. As their walking in they hear Terradors voice. "Terrific splended all of you are doing great."Cynder speaks up as she sees a little one slide to her from the sparring ring. "Are you alright little one." the little one looks at her his scales are a pure white with red as another one runs up who's blood red with white. "brother are you ok." the white one speaks up. "Yeah i'm fine bro nice fear blast i thought i had that one in the bag looks like i was wrong." the brothers hug as they run back to the sparring ring. Cynder starts thinking as Cyril speaks up. "Ah what a nice surprise what brings you here Spyro and Cynder?" "Well just came to check how you three are taking things without ignitus." Spyro said looking at his old teacher. Cyril looked at his young pupil. "He will be surely missed but he is in a better place and watching over us all."

**After 3 hours of watching the guardians training the young pupils spyro and cynder return home and well pick up from when they return. **

Cynder walks through the door and lays on her fur by the fire place as spyro starts the fire to keep them warm while she takes her nap. Spyro walks to the kitchen and starts cooking some hares he caught in the morning before the heat kicked up so as their cooking Cynder sleeps happily having a dream of Spyro and her along with two silhouetted children playing around as a giant storm cloud covers the sunny sky as a huge shadow surrounds them. revealing a blood-red moon in the sky as the well of souls reopens as something huge flies out of the well of souls. as lightening strikes its scales are blood-red purple and white as its fangs are the size of full size knives and allot sharper its eyes are a crimson red. as its tail scythe is a serrated scythe with three blades its wingspan is colossal. as a terrible earth quake strikes the ground as she sees a blood red and black and a emerald green and gold dragon standing beside her and Spyro as they were the silhouettes the twin dragons take off at lightening fast speeds as their powers combine and blast the dragon into a temple as it seals into the ground.

After the dream Cynder wakes up as Spyro is lying beside her with two plates of hare as ones infront of her she bites into it savoring the juicy morcel. As they finish eating Spyro takes the plates out to the kitchen and puts them in the sink already filled with hot water as he disposes of the bones throwing them into the fire. as they crack open from the intense smiles seeing them do this as he remembers what an old fortune teller told him long ago with what bones cracking means so he reads the bone cracks when suddenly they explode sending bone shrapnel every where as a massive threat was coming towards warfang during this luxurious happy night between the couple as he walks out of the kitchen and sees his love waiting for him wagging her tail as he gets a strong scent of lavender as he smiles wide as he lays by her and licks her muzzle. "hi my sexy dragoness." he says as he's licking the juices off her muzzle from the hare they just ate.

**Sex scene ahead**

"Cyn, i love you so much my sexy dragoness." he says as he lifts up the blanket revealing she is wearing a diamond lined vaginal thong as she smiles. "Surprise Spy my big purple warrior." she said in a seductive voice.

Cynder was hiding something special for her life-mate, a sinister smile on her face as she spoke, breathy and honey-sounding, "Right here, Spyro." He quickly turned to face her. Shocked, he put the blanket down and faced her with as hung jaw. Cynder turned her rear to him, rolled on her back and began to sway her tail, showing Spyro her transparent, diamond lined thong. Her arousal caused her opera house to poke out of her hiding place. Spyro could half-see the rose-like sex of his dragoness and became intrigued. "Would you like some sexual healing, Spy," she offered, slowly swaying her tail "I've changed my mind. I think you deserve a bit...you've been hunting and cooking."

Spyro was so intrigued by her opera house, he was barely able to speak, "It...it's really no...trouble, Cyn."

Cynder began to slowly worm on the floor on her back "Still, I think you've earned this, my big purple warrier." To Spyros surprise, she got on her own four feet, wrapped her tail around his neck, and half-dragged Spyro towards the fur by the fireplace. When they both stood upon the fur, Cynder released him and rose her tail high, again showing him the arousing, intriguing thong, lined with diamonds. She looked back at him with a smile "C'mon, Spy. Have some pussy...you've earned it."

Spyro took another gander at her thong and slowly approached "If you say so." He then sniffed from her tail scythe and, before long, to her sex. He pressed his snout to her transparent thing and began to take in her feminine vapors. Her vapors were only in trickle, though Spyro still enjoyed it. Cynder then unleashed a steamy mist of her vapor which filled his nostrils, arousing him further and causing him to push his snout harder against it harder. After Spyro had enough of merely smelling her feminine vapors and decided to experiment with her thong. Through it, he could see her clitoris. He used his ice to cool his mouth and sucked on her clit through her thong, gaining a gasp of mild pleasure from her.

His sucking left a wet patch, which Spyro blew on with his icy breath, this caused Cynder to close her eyes, and moaned towards the ceiling, her voice quaky and orgasmic. When Spyro took the thong in his teeth and began to pull on it, it filled Cynder with enthusiasm as she cocked her left leg up, so he may pull it off. He successfully undid it from her left leg and she cocked up her right, which was also a success. He then slowly pulled it off her tail, turned his head away and blew the thong away. Her sex was now dripping wet with jelly. Cynder closed her eyes and cocked her head up, pondering over what Spyro would do. It was only moments later that Spyro began to plunge his tongue in and out of her pussy hole, causing her to spread her legs apart and allow him room to plunge. She moaned his name with a quaky orgasmic tone as she swayed her tail high in the air. After awhile of this, her pussies temperature resin ten fold, and Spyro decided to try something more advanced. He covered his front teeth with his lips and gave her clit gentle sucks, sending a scale-moving feeling across her back. He didn't stay there too long, as he would irritate her doing so. he then took the left side of her labia(lips) inside his mouth and massaged the innards with his tongue, causing her to scream in pleasure. Ever few seconds, he switched sides of her labia as the other side would get jealous. As Spyro was sucking and massaging her labia, he eyes shot open as to see her pull away. As she pulled away, it stretched her labia which was in his mouth at the time.

She stepped two paces ahead of him, looked back at him with her fluttering eyes "Please, Spy...mount me," he plead, smiling back at him, fluttering her emerald eyes. She kept looking back at him, until Spyro smiled and approached her slowly. When he was close, Cynder faced forward and raised her tail high and to the left out of the way. When Spyro hopped atop her, he tried his best to insert his member into her playground. His head probed around her playground, searching for her egg hole. When he finally found it, he plunged his member into her sweet, silky innards all the way, their pubic scales nearly touching. He stood still, waiting for her to adjust, spreading her legs apart, before he heard her plea, "Spyro, please," she took a deep breath before near-screaming, "Fuck me!" Spyro then began to buck his hips with hers. Their pelvises touching and their pubic areas slapping. Cynder moaned his name faintly as she bucked in and out of her playground.

As he members head tickled her G-spot, and the bottom shaft of it rubbed her clit, Cynder released small gushes of her heavenly lube, which trickled onto the floor they made love on. Spyro hugged her shoulders and licked his neck, to further arouse his dragoness. Cynder tilted her head and great-fully accepted his licks, as she moaned. Occasionally, Spyro gave her gentle nips on the neck, whilst bucking, causing her to yelp. Before long, after a good half hour of bucking, sweating, moaning and yelping, Spyro and Cynder had burning feelings emerging in their hips and genitals. Cynders heavenly jelly doused his member. Her entire pubic zone was smeared with her glistening liquid. Eventually, Spyro's eyes shot open, feeling a quaking groaning in his testicles and hips

"Cyn...I'm gonna..."

Cynder laughed sinisterly. "Do it," she urged him "Spray your dragon seed in me. Fill me up!"

Spyro bucked rapidly and briefly before he inserted his cock and unleashed his load of seamen. Spyro narrows his eyes and groaned painfully, whilst Cynder squealed pleasurable, feeling his creamy seed rush through her innards and fill her uterus. Spyro's tender seed sack deflated. His grip on his dragonesses shoulders tightened. Before long, Cynder unleashed a small vaginal flatulent, followed by a gush of her lovers cum. Both rode theirs orgasms-Cynder waving her hips against his doused member-for all it was worth. Before long, Spyros member went limp and he pulled it out of her playground like an earth worm. He collapsed onto the fur and Cynder looked down at him with a giggle. She laid down and pressed her back against his belly. She nudged his tail with hers, encouraging him to wrap his tail around hers. She gave him an affectionate lick on the snout before laying her head on a pillow.

**End of sex scene. A violent scene may follow**.

In the War fang mountain valleys an ancient evil was awakening feeling a surge of power from the moon as he rises. he is the same dragon from Cynder's dream. as he yawns the entire cavern shakes as his powers return to him slowly. this dragon is Azuron am ancient dragon with ancient destructive fury. When he awakes the skies become dark and ominous as the winds kick up as he takes off and dissappears as the weather calms as his roar echos over the horizon heading aftera list of targets as he flies fast after the first location the well of souls. As he approaches the well explodes with massive light as he dives into the light as his body transforms becoming more and more ferocious and terrifying as he absorbs the souls from the well as his body changes to a more monsterous shade as he scales grow longer his fangs become more ferocious his claws become sharper his wings grow and become razor sharp his horns transform to that of a ramdragon fused with those of a normal dragon. his tail grows more deadly as his spikes grow razor sharp as he looks over the land with his new form as one eye is purple the other blood red.

In the valley of avalar a cloaked figure in a black gloak was walking through passing the cheetah warriors as he walks as he gets up to hunter. "The dark skies have awoken the terror of the ancients through the well." He spoke ominously. As the cheetah warrior draws his sword and charges the cloaked figure when the cloaked figure moves in a blink of an eye his blade is drawn and cuts through the cheetah warrior making it look like the blade phased right through him as the hilt reconnects with the sheathe as ground is splattered with the cheetahs blood as the body falls apart within mere seconds as all the commotion awakes he dissappears in a flash of lightening.

**hey every body this is the end of chapter one of the rise of an ancient terror i hope you like it there will be more action in later chapters but till then i am quite busy with wedding planning for a perfect day and i had to hurry through this chapter i planned it to be alot longer but chapter two will be the size i planned it to be if your wondering who the cloaked figure is and why he knows so much you will find out who he is in chapter two.  
and i would like to give credit to devient mind 1 i borrowed a part from his story spyros children and the red prince from chapter 1 to be exact and i wouldnt feel right without giving him my utter respect and the credits cause through his stories inspired me to write this work of art. well i hope you enjoyed this and will enjoy next weeks exciting chapter.**


End file.
